


У моей любви нет границ

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Спецквест [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crazy Harry Potter, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Worms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Сумасшедший Поттер ест в саду червей, и Малфой любит его и за это тоже.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	У моей любви нет границ

**Author's Note:**

> автор желает преподнести это в дар своей дорогой музе ~~с червяком~~. You’re awesome, darrrling.
> 
> кинк: регресс персонажа к детскому поведению из-за заболевания/травмы
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

Стеклянные двери во двор были распахнуты, солнце играло бликами в лужах на пороге гостиной, превращая капли прошедшего дождя в бриллиантовую россыпь. Та искрилась в траве и на лепестках цветов, когда Драко выбежал, в панике оглядываясь по сторонам. Поттера не было.

Его не было в доме уже Мордред знает сколько. Он просто открыл эти гребаные французские двери, которые Малфой забыл запереть, и ушел под дождь, потому что голоса в голове сказали, что так будет правильно.

Драко думал, что он спит.

Драко думал, что ему стало лучше, и завтра они полакомятся мороженным у Фортескью после визита в Мунго.

— Гарри! Гарри!!! 

Кричать и звать было бесполезно. Голоса запрещали Гарри говорить с людьми, но он мог услышать. Остановиться. Подождать, пока Драко его найдет. 

— Гарри!! 

И Драко всё ещё надеялся, что ему ответят. Наверное. Не мог же он перестать надеяться.

У них на участке не было деревьев, на которые можно залезть, не было озера, где можно утонуть — только клумбы, красивые клумбы с розами. Поттер любил их, Драко нашёл его рядом с дальней, сгорбившегося, мокрого, с исцарапанными руками, измазанного в грязи с ног до головы.

Поттер копал. Он выгребал землю, отбрасывал ее в сторону, искал что-то. Что-то, к чему он наклонился, вглядываясь.

Драко замер в нескольких ярдах. Сейчас кричать было нежелательно, а ещё нежелательно было резко подбегать, хватать, пугать, ругаться всеми словами, что пришли в голову. Нужно было отдышаться и медленно подойти. Сесть рядом. На расстоянии вытянутой руки, но не трогать. Нужно было убедиться, что Гарри просто нравится копаться в земле, что это не гребаный приступ. 

Просто сесть рядом и посмотреть, что он делает. 

Поттер его услышал. Или почувствовал. Он обернулся — мокрый, встрепанный, перемазанный, с перекошенными очками, в своей домашней пижаме с гиппогрифами. Он посмотрел на Драко удивленно, радостно, весело, лукаво. Взглядом, которого не находил для Малфоя все те годы, что пребывал в здравом уме. 

— Привет, — Драко улыбнулся. — Что ты нашёл? 

Поттер прижмурился и протянул Драко сложенные лодочкой ладони, показывая грязь, корни, листья и червей. Извивающихся, розовых дождевых червей. Влажные и набрякшие от воды, они лениво шевелились. 

— Хочешь взять их домой? 

Поттер наклонил голову. Он рассматривал попеременно свою находку и Драко. И улыбался им обоим. 

— Пойдём домой?

Поттер моргнул и сосредоточился на червяках. Он поднес ладони к лицу, облизывая потрескавшиеся грязные губы, и прежде, чем Драко понял, к чему всё идёт, один червь исчез во рту Поттера вместе с комками грязи и еще Мордред знает чем. 

Нет.

— Нет!

Прежде, чем он успел подумать. Прежде, чем всплыли в голове строгие наставления доктора Эшли. Прежде, чем происходящее подтолкнуло его разум к краю и дальше, Драко схватил Поттера за руки, не позволяя продолжать. Он вцепился в худые запястья, бормоча «не смей», «хватит», «перестань».

— Что ты делаешь, Гарри?

Драко не замечал, что плачет. 

— Я думал, ты выздоравливаешь, Гарри.

Он не понимал что говорил, потому что всё остальное время, проведенное рядом с Поттером, он отдавал себе отчет, что лучше не будет. Что Гарри Поттер теперь навсегда останется таким, как сейчас. 

— Я люблю тебя, — Драко жалобно всхлипывал, чувствуя, как Поттер с силой выкручивает руки из его хватки. — Пожалуйста…

…перестань.

…прекрати.

…прости. Прости, что такой ты мне тоже нужен. 

Поттер охнул. Он потянулся к Драко, как цветок к солнцу. Он нежно обнял. Он вплел грязные пальцы в волосы Драко и дал плакать от стыда и страха, уткнувшись в пижаму с гиппогрифами. Его руки чуть подрагивали, поглаживая спину Малфоя. Потеряв разум, его Гарри был таким добрым.

Пока голоса не заставляли его стать злым.

— Пойдем домой, Гарри, — пробормотал Драко в шею Поттера, — нужно помыться. И поужинать. Ты хочешь есть?

Поттер затряс головой. Он отпрянул, оглядываясь, и быстро шарил по земле руками. 

— Хорошо, — Драко кивнул, когда ему в руку сунули червяков, — я понял, только, ради Мерлина, можно я их вымою. — Он посмотрел на розовую мерзость. — И пожарю.

Поттер счастливо улыбнулся. В конце концов, он часто помогал Драко готовить.


End file.
